Happy Birthday Naruto!
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: Its Naruto's birthday! But he thinks all of his friends forgot it, well he's in for a surprise then!


I don't own Naruto, but I DO own a kunai! :D

Since today is special I decided to stop working on my stories, but don't get mad at me! Its Naruto's B-day, how could I not write this? What do you think I am, heartless? I think not! Good day to you sirs. *walks out of the room like a badass, only to be dragged back a few seconds later*

Happy birthday Naruto! ^.^

...

Naruto was walking through the streets in Konoha towards his favorite restaurant, smiling like a loon. He was happy since today was his birthday and he wanted to know what his friends were doing. He went into Ichiruku's ramen bar and waved at Ayame and Ichiruku. They waved back smiling.

"Hey Naruto! Why are you so happy today?" Ayame asked interested.

Naruto's smile faltered a bit. She didn't know? But she always said happy birthday to him today.

"Oh nothing Ayame, hey old man could you cook up some ramen for me?" The blonde asked, he was really hungry for some ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm out of noddles today. I had a big order yesterday and now I'm out of supplies." The man said.

Naruto barely stopped himself from choking. Ichiruku out of ramen? That's unheard of, not to mention insane! No ramen, no ramen.

_'Processing... Processing... Processing... Processing...'_ If Naruto wasn't so busy processing he might go through realization.

"Aw man I really wanted some ichiruku ramen..." The demon vessel groaned.

"Well you can have some for free tomorrow! Besides today isn't special right?" Ichiruku said smiling, missing Naruto's hurt expression.

"Right. Well I gotta go, team 7 meeting and everything." He said and left.

"Poor Naruto. Well at least he'll feel better later!" Ayame chirped and her dad nodded.

Naruto was going to team seven's old meeting place. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were already there waiting for him. Deciding to brighten up, Naruto smiled and went over to them.

"Hey guys! You weren't waiting for me to long were you?" The blonde asked, keeping up his happy facade.

"Dobe, where were you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No of your business teme." Naruto stuck his tongue at him. Sure Naruto was happy he brought Sasuke back but he was still a bastard and his best friend... Why did the duck butt haired Uchiha have to be a bastard?

Said Uchiha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Naruto where were you, you idiot?" Sakura glanced at Naruto.

"Ichiruku ramen. Get this they didn't have anything to make ramen with! Can you believe it, I mean come on I know their ramen is the best but _all_ of the noddles being gone-" The blonde was cut off.

"Maybe they just didn't want to give you anything today dickless." Sai said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Naruto glared at him. "No way, and dammit Sai stop calling me that you bastard!"

"Alright I know your arguments are important and all but we still have training to do." Kakashi said before Naruto could attack Sai._ Again._

"Fine." The blonde sighed, there was no point arguing-no matter how tempting it was.

"Good. Alright Sai with Sakura, Naruto with Sasuke you're all sparring today." Kakashi beamed as much as he could through his mask.

"Okay! I'm gonna beat you teme." Naruto said to his rival.

"Hn. Yeah right dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Halfway into their sparring matches, Sasuke decided to start a conversation-and it wasn't filled with insults!

"Why are you down today dobe?" He asked throwing a punch in Naruto's direction.

"You're asking a lot of questions today teme. Besides nothing's wrong, today's just another regular day." Naruto said, blocking the punch.

"Yeah I know, so there's nothing wrong?"

"I just said that didn't I?!"

After an hour or two of sparring, they all took a break at the bridge. Naruto just realized he still didn't eat anything and his stomach started groweling. The blonde sighed and patted his stomach, he would've asked Sakura for something but she looked mad. (Sai insulted her through out their whole sparring match.) Sasuke and Sai were out of the question because they were... them.

_'I'll just sneak some of the teme's food.' _Naruto thought snickering.

"...I don't even wanna know why you're laughing." Sakura said angrily.

"Uh ha ha, sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized and sneaked out one of Sasuke's rice balls without the ex-rouge ninja noticing. Some ninja prodigy.

But the blonde didn't realize it was covered in wasabi sauce.

But he _did_ however notice his tongue feel like it was on fire, inside of the sun, while being blown up by Deidara's clay. (ART IS A BANG!)

"OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT!" He started screaming, shocking the rest of team seven.

"Shut. UP Naruto!" Sakura glared at him and hit his head.

"My tongue, my head!" He wailed.

"That's what you get for trying to take my food." Sasuke shrugged.

_'This birthday sucks. And no one even remembered it.'_ Naruto thought sadly, almost crying from the wasabi sauce. He might have been a ninja but damn that stuff was burning!

After the wasabi incident, Kakashi let them all leave. Naruto sluggishly made his way to the academy, Iruka would definitely remember his birthday! They _were_ like brothers or father and son after all. Naruto walked down the halls of the academy and went into Iruka's office without knocking.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" He greeted, startling the teacher, making him hit his head on his desk. Iruka was looking under his desk for something when Naruto showed up, at least the younger ninja didn't see what he was hiding.

"Naruto! I didn't see you there, how are you?" Iruka smiled, Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm fine, hey Iruka-sensei do you know what today is?" The blonde asked.

"Um... Thursday?" The chunin said.

Naruto felt a pain run through his chest. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me I forgot."

"Its nothing to thank me for." Iruka replied hiding something behind his back.

"What's that behind your back?" Naruto tried to look at whatever Iruka was hiding.

"Nothing, nothing!" Iruka said quickly, after a while of awkward silence the curious blonde gave up and spoke up.

"Well I have to go, see ya Iruka-sensei!" Naruto left without waiting for a response.

"Sorry Naruto, but you don't wanna ruin the surprise right?" Iruka whispered when the blonde left. "I better get the balloons and streamers ready, he almost saw them."

Back with our favorite not-so-happy blonde, Naruto couldn't believe even Iruka forgot his birthday. They always went out for ramen on his birthday, but they couldn't even do that now.

"Hey Naruto!" The genin looked over his shoulder at Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Naruto waved. "And Akamaru!" He added.

"Were meeting up with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji at Chouji's dad's restaurant, wanna come?" The dog boy asked grinning.

"Sure, I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"T-that's g-great N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered and Shino stayed quiet as ever.

They all made it to the restaurant, they laughed and talked with their other friends, and of course Chouji and Naruto had a eating contest.

"Man I didn't think you'd win by that much Naruto, you've probably set a record somewhere." Chouji complimented.

"Thanks. I'm full." Naruto said rubbing his stomach, he just knew he would get a stomach ache tomorrow.

"Hey did you guys know the sand siblings are coming today?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, they're staying for a week or two right?" Kiba said bored. "As long as Kankuro keeps his puppets away from me, then everything will be peachy."

"I didn't know they were coming..." Naruto muttered, he was surprised Tsunade-hag didn't tell him.

"Oh well they are." Ino told the other blonde.

"Wow I actually thought you'd be the first to know." Chouji added thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"Yeah well I guess I've been busy and I didn't notice." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well I know Shika here is happy that they're coming, right Shikamaru?" Ino elbowed the lazy ninja.

"Hah... Yes." Shikamaru groaned and almost hit his head on the table.

"What's today?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Um, T-Thursday I t-think N-Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. "Why?"

"No reason Hinata, just wondering." He sighed for the third time today and, like Shikamaru, almost hit his head on the table.

"KIBA!"

"Shit." Kiba cursed. "I uh, gotta run guys bye." He ran out the door screaming "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" and his older sister Hana followed him screaming "YOU STUPID MUTT! GET BACK HERE!"

"Um... Okay then." Chouji said confused, and everyone else was just as shell shocked.

"Lets assume Kiba pissed off Hana again and now she's trying to kill him." Shikamaru reasoned.

The rest of the day passed and Naruto was going home after seeing Team Gai turn chibi and then be unchibified by Gai. Everyone even _Lee_ forgot his birthday, they were his friends weren't they supposed to remember this kind of stuff? The blonde entered his dark apartment and turned on the lights. When the light came on, he immediately thought he was hallucinating.

_'No way,'_ He thought staring at everything.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" All of his friends were there, (including Gaara,Temari and Kankuro) they were all wearing party hats.(Including Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji) Streamers and balloons decorated his apartment, steaming ramen was on the table next to a giant birthday cake.

Naruto stared at the scene in front of him, he started smiling widely.

"Thanks guys! I actually thought you forgot my birthday." He said sheepishly.

"That was a part of the surprise after all." Neji said.

"Yeah we wanted to do something special for your birthday, sorry we made you feel bad Naruto." Sakura said.

"You guys are the best, really." Naruto said, if possible his smile widened. "Ramen!" He ran over to the table, his eyes sparkled when he saw all the different flavors of ramen.

"You like it? Ichiruku was nice enough to give us a major discount." Kiba grinned.

"So do you want your presents now or should we have some cake first?" Gaara asked pulling at his party hat.

"Cake!" Naruto cheered, everyone cut pieces of the cake and forced Sasuke to sing the happy birthday song against his will.

They all had cake and ramen and after that they each gave Naruto his presents. In return, he gave them all a bear hug. _Bear huuuuuuggg power..._

He got a new kunai set from all of the original team seven, a special ramen bowl from Iruka, a sand surfboard from Gaara, a youthful sleeping hat from Lee, three scrolls from Shikamaru and Temari. A painting from Sai and Ino, a list of pranks from Kiba, cookies and a jacket from Hinata, a insect jar from Shino, a puppet from Kankuro, and two gold fish from Tenten and Neji.

"Thanks again everyone." Naruto thanked again. "Gaara I'll give you fair warning; I'm coming back with you to Suna, I wanna test out this sand surfboard!"

"I was expecting that." The redhead smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," Temari sighed.

"I fear for the sand people's lives." Kankuro muttered.

"I would say we could help you but I would be lying." Sasuke said truthfully.

"It is unyouthful to think like that Kankuro, Sasuke, and Temari, it would be most youthful if you were happy about Naruto visiting the sand village!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

_'This was an awesome birthday!'_ Naruto thought happily and started laughing with everyone else when Sakura and Ten-ten punched Lee.

...

Me: And that was it, I hope you enjoyed and once again; HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! You're more awesome then Prussia! ^.^

Naruto: Thanks! Please leave review and if anyone else shares my birthday, happy birthday to you too!


End file.
